Divina pasarela
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: Transformarse en vampiro tiene desventajas. ¿La peor de todas? Que Ferid te imponga su sentido de la moda, sin duda. Y es que por muy elegante y atractivo que resulte el uniforme de Sanguinem, llevarlo puesto es algo muy distinto. [Colaboración con Feuerimherz]
¡Hoy es un día muy especial! Y es que una de mis queridas amigas cumple años (13/05/2016) y a mi preciosa Feuerimherz se le ocurrió que le regaláramos un fic y bueno, ¡aquí está! Está escrito a cuatro manos y lleno de sensualidad y personajes atractivos, como le gusta a nuestra bonita Maripi. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño!

* * *

Yuu era consciente de que tendría que sufrir muchos cambios después de transformarse en vampiro, mas haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con Mika. Y si debía ser un chupasangres, lo sería. No le quedaba otra alternativa. ¿Pero de verdad era necesaria una maldita pasarela?

Estaba al corriente de que los vampiros de alto rango eran aristócratas que llevaban una existencia ostentosa, y disfrutaban mostrando su poder y su posición con sus ropajes y la forma en la que se envolvían, pero ni por un segundo imaginó que él tendría que pasar por ello...

-Mika-kun~ -Canturreó el séptimo progenitor mientras se sentaba sobre un trono, sí, un jodido trono plateado y blanco, con una copa de sangre en las manos y cruzando sus piernas.- ¿Cuánto va a tardar tu amorcito, el ángel que da luz a tu vida, tu media naranja, tu Adonis, tu...

-¡¿Oh por dios, si salgo va a cerrar la puta boca?! -Bramó Yuu, molesto, luchando con las prendas que le habían entregado.

Desde el probador, cerrado por cortinas rojas de terciopelo (ni ese dichoso espacio estaba exento de las excentricidades de Bathory), pudo escuchar una risita ahogada, seguida de un carraspeo. Mataría a Mika en cuanto saliera de allí. Echó un último vistazo a su aspecto en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero. Había visto ese uniforme miles de veces, claro, y no le pasaba desapercibido lo bien que le sentaba al rubio. Pero vestirlo en sus propias carnes era diferente y tuvo la sensación de que no se veía tan asquerosamente sexy como Mika. Además, ¿por qué el pantalón era tan ceñido? ¿Y en serio eran obligatorias esas botas hasta medio muslo? Es decir, cuando Mika las llevaba, él babeaba como lo haría cualquier persona con ojos en la cara. Sin embargo, ahora que lo experimentaba se daba cuenta de que eran más incómodas de lo que parecían.

-Miiiiikaaaaa-kuuuun~~ -Tarareó, animado- Si no sale pronto, me temo que serás tú mi entretenimiento.

Ese fue el límite para que Yuu descorriera la cortina con furia y les mostrara a los dos allí presentes su nuevo atuendo.

Las pupilas rojizas de Bathory fueron directamente a los pantalones del moreno; habían pasado cuatro años, cuatro gloriosos años en los que las hormonas habían ejercido su mágica influencia. El mocoso con eterno rictus enfadado, había madurado a un joven de mirada vivaz con cierta musculatura, gracias al duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido en su tiempo con el ejército. Sin duda, no poseía esa belleza extrema de Mikaela que llegaba a ser fría y mortal, pero tenía su encanto adorable. Por nada su querido objeto de acoso y otras hembras humanas le adulaban tanto. Y hablando de lo que había entre sus piernas...

-Ya vale ¿no?- Gruñó Mika al percatarse de que Ferid se centraba en lo que no debía.

Aunque bueno... su Yuu-chan siempre se había visto apuesto, pero llevando los pantalones ceñidos con las botas y la blusa negra de debajo, ¿quién no iba a quedarse mirando?

La magia desapareció cuando tropezó, no sabiendo andar con ese calzado. Automáticamente, el chico de cabellos dorados corrió a su lado, dispuesto a levantarle del suelo.

-¡Yuu-chan!- Exclamó

Le ayudó a incorporarse, igual que una madre preocupada por su retoño. Yuu protestó y se zafó de él. Se sentía lo suficientemente ridículo como para que encima sus cuidados lo acrecentaran. La estúpida capa le estorbaba y se enredaba en su caminar. Estaba acostumbrado a la de su antiguo uniforme, que no era tan larga. Se recolocó la ropa con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz y le lanzó a Ferid una mirada furibunda puesto que ni se molestaba en ocultar el placer que le proporcionaba su visión de andares de pato.

-El glamour del uniforme lo evaporas con la elegancia de un hipopótamo correteando sobre un suelo lleno de canicas -Afirmó, visiblemente satisfecho por la comparación. Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo largo-. Mika-kun, ¿crees que deberíamos refinarlo un poco?

El nombrado le observó de arriba abajo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio y no se hubiera hecho daño.

-Es bastante inútil para estas cosas, así que necesitará una buena preparación si quieres que se integre -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Yuu le clavó el codo en el estómago y el rubio emitió un quejido.

-¿Entrenamiento para andar con ropa pomposa? –dijo el noble, medio bromeando.

Y entonces los dos se giraron a observarle como si se hubiera burlado de algo importante. El más joven de la sala tragó saliva, nervioso, mientras Mika se ponía delante de él con una expresión seria. Sin mediar ni una palabra, el medio ruso se quitó la capa y la chaqueta.

-Lo primero de todo es aprender a moverte con las botas. Fíjate bien Yuu-chan.

Tras dar esa orden, comenzó a pasearse con gracia, cruzando un poco sus piernas al avanzar. Parecía un modelo profesional, deslizándose por una improvisada pasarela. Difería de la forma en que andaba el pervertido de cabellos plateados, ya que lo suyo era más exagerado. Y aunque Yuu quería prestarle atención y fijarse en su estilo, simplemente no podía. Se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con una firmeza que... ¡Pero que buen culo tenía Mika!

A pesar de estar de espaldas, era imposible no percatarse de hacia dónde se desviaban sus ojos verdes, pues Yuu-chan no se caracterizaba precisamente por su discreción. Una sonrisilla traviesa adornó su rostro, la cual borró de un plumazo al contemplar la cara lasciva que le dedicaba Ferid, atento también a cada uno de sus pasos. Le dirigió una mueca de asco pero el progenitor se limitó a hacer un gesto parco con la cabeza. Se giró con gracia, balanceando de nuevo las caderas en dirección al moreno, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¿Ves, Yuu-chan? No es tan difícil.

Su voz le sobresaltó. En algún instante se había quedado embobado mirando su trasero, y ahora que regresaba haciendo la caminata a la inversa, la vista se le desviaba una y otra vez a sus muslos, envueltos en ese ajustado cuero. Jamás alcanzaría la gracia que desprendía Mika, eso lo tenía claro. Pero sí que podía inventarse cualquier excusa con tal de tenerle desfilando una y otra vez delante de él, exhibiendo su más que perfecta anatomía. Se clavó las uñas en la palma, obligándose a volver a la realidad. A Mika no le había pasado desapercibido su escrutinio, estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Además, ¿desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos más bien obscenos hacía él? Juntarse con Ferid no le estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Pero no iba a quedarse atrás, por muy avergonzado que estuviera o porque nunca se vería tan cautivador como el otro Hyakuya. Todo aquello era ridículo ¿Qué no lo era, ahora que todo el mundo estaba siendo controlado por seres fabuloso e inmortales? Sin mediar palabra, se quitó la molesta capa y la chaqueta, igual que Mika minutos atrás, tirándolas al suelo, lo que hizo que Ferid entrase casi en pánico por ver aquella ofensa a la moda. Aunque al antiquísimo vampiro no le quedó tiempo para quejarse, cuando se fijó en cómo Yuu se desenvolvía. Le recordaba mucho a Crowley; empleaba pasos seguros y masculinos, desplazando un poco su cadera, mas apenas se notaba.

En ese momento, se percató de la expresión del vampiro de cabellos rubios, cuya boca permanecía abierta a la vez que su mirada volaba por la anatomía de su pareja. Con una sonrisa perversa, Ferid se acercó por la espalda a este.

-No me habías dicho que tu amorcito tenía un culo así de irresistible.

Ante esas palabras, aprovechó su posición para hundir el talón en el empeine del progenitor con todas sus fuerzas. Se quejó y ahogó un gemido de dolor en el cuello de Mika. Justo en ese instante, Yuu se giró, contemplando la escena. De un rápido movimiento, se colocó al lado de Ferid y le cogió con brusquedad por la muñeca.

-No le toques -siseó, amenazante. Sus ojos verdes se encendieron como el carbón. Mika estaba sorprendido por su rápida reacción. Le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva condición vampírica de Yuu-chan.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. No puedo evitarlo. Después de todo, es Mika-kun~

-Hazlo otra vez y te mato.

-Esa advertencia suena demasiado sexy -se regodeó.

Ferid se lo estaba pasando en grande y Yuu lo sabía. Tener a esos dos jóvenes atractivos a su entera disposición era un privilegio del que se iba a beneficiar, por mucho que le fastidiara.

-Y deja de mirarme el culo -le espetó.

-Es que los pantalones te lo moldean a la perfección. ¿Verdad? -dijo eso último encarándose a Mika. Este asintió, enérgico. Yuu paseó la mirada de uno a otro, incrédulo.

A lo que se encogieron de hombros como si fuera algo que no pudiesen controlar. El chico negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a los probadores, enfadado. Ferid aprovechó para mirar aquellos perfectos glúteos que acababa de descubrir; no era como si se cansase del cuerpo de Mika, pero siempre estaba bien disfrutar del material nuevo. De hecho, dejaría que creciera un poco a ver si se ponía en forma como Crowley y así tendría otro trasero hecho de puro musculo templario.

Mika procuró no quedarse encandilado ante la fantástica visión. Al menos no todo el rato. Fue hasta donde se encontraba el recién transformado en vampiro. Se coló tras la cortina.

-Yuu-chan ¿Tanto te molesta que me quede mirando?

-N-no... ¿Sí?- Cuando se había encarado a Bathory, lo hizo con enfado y dejó claro que no le gustaba lo que hacía, sin embargo, con él volvía a ser ese adorable chico inocente del que estaba enamorado.- Es solo que antes nunca había atraído de una forma tan... ¿física? Se supone que los vampiros no tienen hormonas como los humanos y en ese sentido son más fríos ¿no? -Cuestionó.

Mika no pudo más que sonreír con dulzura. En esos momentos recordaba por qué debía de protegerle de los demás; era la única persona inocente en el mundo que quedaba y no merecía ser arrastrado a la sangrienta guerra llena de planes ocultos y destrucción. Se acercó y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara.

-Es cierto que no tienes esos deseos por culpa de las hormonas, sino porque te gusta esa persona. Como a mi me gustas tú. Y bueno, Yuu-chan, es que nunca te ponías ropa favorecedora y nunca me fijé que lo que escondías debajo.

Se sonrojó brutalmente por sus palabras tan directas. Estaba atrapado entre sus manos y no podía ocultar su vergüenza. Se consideraba alguien del montón, a pesar de que no le habían faltado pretendientas. No obstante, si Mika se lo decía de aquella forma, no tenía más remedio que creerle. Ferid gritó de fondo "a ver qué hacéis en el probador, al menos dejadme mirar". Gilipollas pervertido. Atrapó a Mika por la hebilla del cinturón y le besó con ardor. Era difícil habituarse a sus nuevos colmillos, así como a besarle, pues todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Pero no se las apañaba del todo mal en su recién estrenada condición y no tenía otra alternativa que aceptarlo y asumirlo. Mika gruñó en sus labios. Recordó vagamente que los vampiros eran asexuales, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su cuerpo en esos instantes le dictaba justo lo contrario. Y, siendo honestos, el probador le daba morbo.

-¡Nada de sexo sin mi consentimiento!

Mika se apartó y Yuu aprovechó para gritarle "capullo" bien alto. El rubio le dio una descarada palmada en la zona baja de actual interés, relamiéndose. Yuu se estremeció.

-Piensa que ya no somos humanos. No nos cansaremos con facilidad -le susurró seductor, antes de regresar a la sala esbozando una sonrisa que escondía muchas promesas. Ninguna inofensiva.

Yuu respiró hondo. Después de todo, ser un vampiro no parecía una tragedia total. También tenía sus cosas buenas.

* * *

 **Feuerimherz:** ¡Muchas felicidades Maripi! Espero que un fic lleno de piernas y culos te haga feliz en este día tan especial~

 **Kurenai:** Felicidades~~ Espero de corazón que te guste y lo disfrutes lo mismo que nosotras mientras lo escribíamos *corazones*

Y a vosotros, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña aventura. Cualquier comentario, crítica, será bien recibido. ¡Besos!


End file.
